1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting glucose, and in particular relates to a method for continuously detecting glucose concentration in a sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
The blood glucose is detected mainly through an enzyme reaction. However, the detection stability and accuracy do not satisfied the continuous glucose measuring requirement due to the gradual loss of enzyme activity and leaching of enzyme. The appearance of glucose binding protein and other specific receptors (chelates) provide a possible way to replace the enzyme detection method for a more stable continuous glucose detecting. One of the methods is the polysaccharide-lectin system. This system utilizes the competitive and aggregative properties of glucose, polysaccharide and lectin in the glucose detection, and it usually combined with fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET) for the detection. However, reverse binding of lectin and polysaccharide on a biosensor of the polysaccharide-lectin detection system has been shown to be deficient, wherein detection accuracy decreases over time. Therefore, the conventional polysaccharide-lectin system is not appropriate in the continuous blood glucose measuring.